Seven Herbs Hotspring Steam Incident
Miscellaneous information: *This event was the first to introduce the Seven Herbs Maiden Group that is based on The Festival of Seven Herbs, a festival where seven particular herbs would be eaten in a rice porridge. The Hidden Hot Spring series of limited edition Equipment such as Hidden Hot Spring Ring (隠し湯の指輪) were introduced. Event Party Story Jersey Cudweed, Chickweed, and Water Dropwort invite Nazuna and the leader to relax at a hot spring in Bergamot Valley. Upon meeting up, Nazuna and the aforementioned girls reminisce about their younger years when they and three other girls played together as the Seven Herbs Maiden Team. After sharing some memories, Nazuna and the leader are told that they need to find the Hidden Hot Spring of Life before everyone can relax in it. They run into Beefsteak Geranium who happened to know the location of the hidden spring. Disappointed with the flow of events, Jersey Cudweed and Water Dropwort have a private discussion about what to do. Nazuna and the leader drop in on the private conversation. They are told that this was the wrong hot spring, so they must keep searching for the real one. Without warning, Beefsteak Geranium then tries to tussle to Nazuna, but Nazuna nimbly avoids Beefsteak Geranium's assaults. Beefsteak Geranium accidentally oversteps one charge and nearly falls off of a cliff, but Nazuna grabs her hand. Everyone grabs each others' hand as each person begins to fall down. Everyone ends up falling off of the cliff. Beefsteak Geranium find as nearby hot spring again. Injured, they wonder why the stream of water they touch is healing their wounds. They realize they've found the real Hot Spring of Life. Nazuna demands an explanation for why everyone was acting so strangely. Desperate, Chickweed takes the leader hostage. After getting some distance from everyone else, she demands that Nazuna fight her one-on-one. Jersey Cudweed and Water Dropwort tell Chickweed to give up. Meanwhile, Beefsteak Geranium enters the hot spring and encounters a large pest. The other girls notice this and consider it a chance to have Nazuna join the fight. Nazuna realizes the plot of Jersey Cudweed, Water Dropwort, and Chickweed. They wanted to show the leader that Nazuna could be a flower knight if she wanted to. However, Nazuna refuses to join the fight. She insists that she has her own battles that only she can do in the same way flower knights have their own battlefield. So even though she couldn't become a flower knight like the rest of the Seven Herbs Maiden Team, she doesn't necessarily dislike the position she became. Everyone realizes that Nazuna chose her own path in life and accept her for that. Currency As the reprint event, earn Chickweed's Seal Stone / ハコベラの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Wares These wares were available during the event's period as the featured event. Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Raid Boss Summoning Event raid bosses can be summoned by using your Signs. Summonable event raid bosses come in three forms. event51_a.png|Warm Ant / アタ・タマラァント event51_b.png|Mysterious Light-Ant / ナゾノヒカ蟻 event51_c.png|5-Spider Bath / 五蜘蛛風呂 Spending 10 Signs lets you summon a Warm Ant with a rare chance of summoning a Mysterious Light-Ant instead. During the 2nd half of the event, you can spend 20 Signs to summon a Mysterious Light-Ant with a rare chance of summoning a 5-Spider Bath. Warm Ant Rewards= |-| Mysterious Light-Ant Rewards= |-| 5-Spider Bath Rewards= Furthermore, there are rewards for the finder of the raid boss and the participants who fought with it. *The finder of a Warm Ant gets 1 reward and participants get 1 reward. Rewards are either a Bonds Crystal or a Life Crystal. *The finder of a Mysterious Light-Ant gets 2 rewards and participants get 1 reward. Rewards are Manyus of a random type and rarity. *The finder of a 5-Spider Bath gets 3 rewards and participants get 1 reward. Rewards are Forge Fairies of a random type and rarity. Note that the same type of reward could be earned multiple times against one raid boss (such as getting a bonds crystal for finding a Warm Ant and getting another bonds crystal for fighting it). All three raid bosses have a random chance to drop an item. The item dropped depends on which raid boss was defeated. Warm Ant Drops= |-| Mysterious Light-Ant Drops= |-| 5-Spider Bath Drops= Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Signs. Elementary 1 *English: Start of the Pleasure Trip *Japanese: 慰安旅行の始まり *Reference: The men's entrance to a hot spring. The character ゆ represents 湯 as in "hot water". Intermediate 1 *English: Seven Herbs Maiden Team and Tiger *Japanese: 七草乙女団と虎 *Reference: Hot springs symbol ♨. High Class 1 *English: Secret Hot Spring: Hot Spring of Life *Japanese: 秘湯・生命の湯 Top Class 1 *English: Private Talk in the Steam *Japanese: 湯けむりの密談 Elementary 2 *English: Find the Real One *Japanese: 本物を探して *Reference: The female's entrace to a hot spring. Intermediate 2 *English: A Sudden Change *Japanese: 突然の豹変 *Reference: A wash bucket. High Class 2 *English: Hostage *Japanese: 人質 Top Class 2 *English: Seven Herbs Hotspring Steam Incident *Japanese: 温泉湯けむり七草事件 *Full Clear Note: It is easier to full clear the stage if you move one party to the upper-left starting point. Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Manjuus) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Translation Notes The raid boss Warm Ant's original name is Ata Tamaraant (アタ・タマラァント). It combines "to warm up" (atatamaru / 温まる) and "ant" (anto / アント). The raid boss Mysterious Light-Ant's original name is Nazonohika Ari (ナゾノヒカ蟻). It combines "mysterious light" (nazo no hikari / 謎の光) and "ant" (ari / 蟻). The raid boss 5-Spider Bath's original name is Gokumoburo (五蜘蛛風呂). This may be a pun on Goemonburo (五右衛門風呂) which is a type of Japanese bath. Category:Events